hetalia truth or dare
by funemac10
Summary: What things will the countries do next?, You decide Muhahaha
1. send in darestruths

?: hello and welcome to my first ever truth or dare fanfic!

England: Who the bloody hell are you?

Emac: I'm Emac but you can call me E.M

America: wait up dude, did you say truth or dare?

E.M: yeap *evil smile to all the hetalia cast*

America: *glup*

Prussia: haha ze awesome me is not scared

E.M: Muhaha you shouldn't have said that

Prussia: bring it on

E.M: you heard him, send in dares and truths for all the Hetalia cast, England do the disclaimer

England: why should I do it, wanker

E.M: *sigh* fine i'll do it, *clears thought* I don't own Hetalia

Romano: and you never will, bastard

E.M: *slaps romano across the back of his head* see you all next time! Byez!


	2. reviews! :D

E.M: Yay, we got a review!

Romano: its one Fucking review, who cares?

E.M: *grabs his collar* Don't ruin this for me *clears throat and let's go of romano* and now the dares and truths

**agarfinkel:**

**Truths:**  
><strong>1. Russia- why are you so afraid of Belarus? Also, how is it that you can in Busby's chair and not die?<strong>  
><strong>2. Canada- why do you never stand up for yourself and demand that the other countries, especially America, treat you with respect?<strong>  
><strong>3. England- why did you abandon Austria during the War for Austrian Succession?<strong>

**Dares:**  
><strong>1. England- drink five glasses of beer (want to see him in drunk mode again)<strong>  
><strong>2. Hungary- kick Prussia really, really hard in the groin<strong>  
><strong>3. France- call Belarus ugly right in front of her face<strong>

E.M: Thanks for the review! Have a cookie! Okay Russia?

Russia: Da?

E.M: why are you so scared of Belarus?

Russia: *looks over at Belarus who is watching him from behind a chair*

E.M: It's okay Russia, I understand. You have another truth too!

Russia: *cheers up slightly at all the attention*

E.M: how is it that you can in Busby's chair and not die?

Russia: *smiles creepily as a dark aura surrounds him* I don't know

E.M: Moving on! Canada

Hetalia cast: Who?

E.M: The next person/country who forgets Canada is gonna get bitch slapped

Canada: you can see me?

E.M: Of course your adorable *glomps Canada*

Canada: M-maple

E.M: So anyway why do you never stand up for yourself and demand respect

Canada: Well, I tried once but no one noticed me so I gave up

E.M: Aww have some pancakes for being so adorable *gives Canada a plate of pancakes*

Canada: Thank you

E.M: And for the last truth england

England: What do you want, git

E.M:PLAY NICE! So why did you abandon Austria during the War for Austrian Succession?

England: Simple, I only went to war to defeat that old frog face *points at france* and so I didn't see a reason why I should get involved with Prussia and Spain

BTT: So you are scared of us

England: Of course not you wankers!

E.M: If there's going to be a fight go to the arena

America: Arena? That sounds awesome!

E.M: Yeah yeah now let the dares begin

Hetalia cast: *shutter*

E.M: England, drink these *hands five beers*

England: *sighs but begins to drink the first one anyway*

E.M: While he's doing that, Hungary

Hungary: *Looks up from her PrussiaXAustria doujinshi and wipes her nose bleed* yes

E.M: You get to kick Prussia in his groin

Prussia: What! Ze awesome me vill not allow it

Hungary: Too late *she kicks him*

Prussia: *kneels over on the ground in pain*

Austria: *Chuckles slightly*

Prussia: Shut up!

E.M: *holding back giggles* as for the last dare we don't want anyone to die yet so we'll have to discard it

France: What do you mean 'yet'

England: Bloody frog face it *hic* like a man

France: okay if that's how you feel then you do it

England: Fine *hic* Belarus

Belarus: *Still staring at Russia* What

England: *hic* Do you *hic* have an alibi?

Belarus: What no

England: *singing* U-G-L-Y She ain't got no alibi she ugly

Belarus: I only care what brother thinks

E.M: ._. Well that could have been worse. Italy!

Italy: *wakes up from Germany's lap* Ve?

E.M: Do the Disclaimer

Italy: Okay E.M does not own hetalia ve~

E.M: please send in more reviews. Yaoi and Yuri are acceptable

Hungary: Please send in more yaoi related thing so me and Japan can film it

Hungary and Japan: *both pull out cameras*


	3. notice!

**this is not a chapter!**

_**hey guys, so i've had a complaint of how i wrote my last two chapters and will change my writing style but i'm too lazy to go back and rewrite the last chapters so from now on i'll write how everyone wants me to so please don't hate!**_


	4. Please send in more!

E.M sat in her chair and sighed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, bastard" Romano yelled at her.

E.M glared back at him as a depressed aura surrounded her "for one i'm talking to you, and another thing is that i have no reviews and it's driving me mad!"

" please don't fight bella ve" Italy woke up and rose from germany's lap.

"we're not fighting Italy, i'm just so super duper bored!" E.M sprung her arms out dramatically, accidentally hitting a sleeping England next to her.

"Hey watch what you're doing you wanker! I've still got a hangover from the last chapter"

"Whatever you say, eyebrows" E.M flicked England in the middle of his for head.

"Hey, if any readers are out there, please we need dare and we need them fast"

"And truths, Da?" said Russia with a smile as he hugged a pissed off china

"Yeah, right so please send them in as soon as possible!" E.M Said doing her puppy dog eyes.

Hungary rose from the floor "please I need more yaoi!"


	5. Canada? and Yaoi!

E.M Walks in with a bright grin on her face.

"We have more dares and truths!"

"Dude, hang on a sec, i'm just about to kill the final boss!" America called from the corner of the room staring at a screen. E.M pulled the plug out the wall. "DUDE! Not cool!"

"whatever, no games until the dares have been done and the truths have been answered!"

"fine!"

The hetalia cast sit back into the circle.

Hetaliadork101 says:

I made a account just 4u  
>Alfred dare: wear a sailor girl outfit and try to subdue Russia<br>Canada dare: be ur 2p and don't let anyone forget you! (Your my baby)  
>England truth : have you ever to have a relashinship with France at all!?<p>

"OMG! Thank you so much i'm honored" E.M clears her throat "anyway onto the dares and truths."

"America"

"Yes, the hero will do any dare!"

"Good wear this" E.M Pulls out sailor girl outfit.

"Haha easy!" America goes into another room and comes out later wearing a full sailor outfit and the whole room bursts out laughing.

"Okay, now go and subdue Russia"

"WHAT!" America looks over to Russia who is wearing a creepy smile.

"Do it, or i'll burn your PS4"

America approaches Russia, who instantly picks him up bridal still and carries him into another room. E.M spots an annoyed Hungary, who had already pulled out a camera. "don't worry i'm not so stupid that i'd forget to install cameras." Hungary starts to smile again.

"Okay while they are busy lets move onto the next dare! Canada."

"Y-yes"

" you have to act as your 2p"

" I-I'll try" Canada suddenly goes into full 2p mode.

"._. Okay moving on to the truths. England Have you ever had a relationship with france"

England blushes deeply "O-of course not, git!"

France smirks and nods behind him.

E.M smirks back a giggles a little "anyway thats all the dares and truths we have time for. I do not ow-"

"Hey, I'll do the fucking disclaimer!" Canada stands up and pushes E.M away "E.M Doesn't own this fucking anime!"

"Canada please stop the dare I miss my cute Canada!"

Canada snaps out of 2p mode and E.M globs him.

"M-maple, sorry E.M I-I really don't know what came over me!" Canada blushes slightly as E.M strokes his hair," it's okay it's over now, Oh right bye guys!"


	6. nosebleeds!

E.M came bouncing into the room where all of the countries were waiting "Hungary! Get the camera!"Hungary happily received her camera and read the dare over E.M shoulder

Rusame

GIMME SOME HOTTTT RUSAME FRENCH KISSING IN FRONT OF ENGLAND! and a truth or France, have you ever seen "Big Ben" wink wink in all it's glory?  
>XD<br>Ps: Hungary can be video taping all this of course! 3

Hungary got her tissue out her pocket and wiped the nosebleed coming down her face. "Okay let's do this!"

E.M grabs Russia and America while Hungary pulls along England into the center of the room.

"Okay america and Russia French kiss!"

America looks at E.M and Hungary with horror "WHAT!"

England turns and faces them too "Why the bloody hell am I here for that!"

"Oh! Right you have to watch!" Hungary answered starting up her camera.

"There's no way I'm Kissing him!" America pointed at Russia who just smiled and put his hand around America's waist, pulling him closer until their lips connected. America gasped slightly, allowing Russia entrance. Russia quickly dominated the kiss as America moaned slightly before pulling apart, still connected by a string of saliva.

E.M, Hungary and Japan squeed in usion.

"Ohonhonhon! So this is what you taught America,Angleterre"

little Miss punk rocker

THE AWESOME ME HAS BROUGHT YOU AWESOME TRUTHS OR DARES  
>Truths: Russia, could I date Belarus?(Yes I am a girl)<br>Canada. Could you send me some maple suyrp?(the American kind is crap.)  
>DARES:<br>EVERYONE. Call me onii–chan!  
>Romano. Make out with spain and I'll give you 5 years worth of tomatoes and I'll beat up Germany. (anything is worth yaoi)<p>

"Okay, Lets start with the Truths! Russia can onii-chan date Belarus?"

"Da! Just get her away from me!" Russia Yelled.

E.M hugs Russia ignoring the death stare she was getting from Belarus "Don't worry she can't get you if I'm here, It's okay." She lets go of Russia and yells "Next question! Canada! oni-chan wants some maple syrup"

"Um Okay I will send some soon" Canada Smiled sweetly while hugging Kumajiro to his chest.

"Aww, Kawaii! Anyway lets start with the dares!" E.M Looks up at Romano with an evil glare "Romano you have to make out with spain!"

"Like hell I will bastard!"

"not even for tomatoes and a buttwoping for Germany?" E.M Smirked.

"Fine!But I'm only doing this for the tomatoes and for that potato bastard to get what he deserves"

Spain leapt to his feet and picked Romano up.

"What the fuck do you think yo-"

"Lovi, I love you" Spain said and smashed their lips together, and he carried Romano into the bedroom while their tongues danced together.

E.M Fainted from nosebleed.

"Well I guess thats the end of this chapter! Send in more dares or truths! And remember that E.M DOES NoT own hetalia, Though I would love it if she did, viszlát!" Hungary waved smiling.


	7. a start of a new tradition

E.M giggled as she was hunched over her laptop. "Dude, whats so funny" America asked as he tried to peek over her shoulder.

"Nothing for you" She replied as she closed her laptop and stood up. "Okay everyone gather round we have more dares!" The Hetalia cast all growled as they sat down, except for Hungary and Japan who came bounding up to E.M and read the dares

poker face:

HMMM I Know!  
>I dare the following people to play 1 hour in heaven!<br>America and England  
>Italy and Germany"someone gaga Romano"<br>France and Canada  
>Spain and Romano<br>almost forgot tsunderes show no mercy

"Okay firstly, America and England, come with me!" E.M lead them to a small door across from the bedroom.

"Huh, was this door always here?" England asked as he started to open the door.

E.M pushed him in and he fell to the floor, closely followed by a startled America, who landed on top of the smaller brit. "What the-"

"one hour guys!" E.M stated as she closed and locked the door.

England, finally realised the position he was in and blushed deeply "Get off me! Your heavy!" He yelled while thumping his fists against America's chest.

" I'm not heavy! It's muscle!" America defended himself as he sat up. "What are we going to do, iggy?"

England's blush spread up to his ears at the nickname "H-how am I supposed to know, Wanker?" He averted his eyes as his head filled up with the thoughts of what he would like to do.

America noticed England's blush and brushed his lips over the older boy's own lips.

"W-what was that?!" England yelled pushing America away.

"Your lips looked lonely" America replied before he repeated the action, only longer and deeper, running his tongue along England's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he received after a couple seconds. Both of the boys moaned into the kiss as their tongues explored each others mouth. America broke the kiss for breath and looked at the panting body that was underneath him once again. He gulped slightly as he felt a sudden warmth flood to his groin. "I'm sorry, Iggy, I don't think I can hold back anymore" He whispered into Englands bright red ear.

"Don't" England whispered back, as he licked America's ear tip.

* * *

><p>E.M closed the lid of her laptop, "We should give them some privacy"<p>

"What!? Why!?" Both hungary and Japan looked at E.M in disgust

E.M whispered in both of their ears, "we'll watch it later and it may make a good source of black mail"

The two countries smirked.

"Okay, so I have decided to only do a 1 hour in heaven every three chapters so look forward to that!" E.M Smiled sweetly "I don't own hetalia, and we'll all see you guys next chapter byez!"


	8. HRE?

E.M, Hungary and Japan appeared from the bedroom. "Ha! Pay up Hungary!" Hungary sighed and handed E.M a tenner as Japan chuckled slightly.

"What's that for, Bella" Italy asked sweetly.

"Oh, I had a bet that America was the Seme" E.M said as she opened the dare

poker face

to America and England truth:  
>did you guys enjoy it?<br>how was it?

E.M grinned. "Hey England, America?"

England looked up from his tea and America said "What's up dudette"

"How was it?" E.M giggled.

"How was what?" England asked as he went back to his tea.

" each other." E.M Replied. England choked on his tea as America blushed deeply.

The other countries laughed.

England and America mumbled something that could only be translated into "Fine"

"Well sorry Poker Face but it looks like that's the best you're gonna get" E.M smiled. "anyway next dare!"

Guest

Dares  
>Prussia, make out with Canada<br>England, be France's slave for this whole chapter  
>Romano, make your brother angry<br>America, let Hungary dress you up in whatever she wants  
>Truth<br>America and Canada: Were France and England good parents? Do you think they make a good couple?  
>Germany, when are you going to tell Italy that you love him?<br>Spain, who is the best lover you ever had?  
>Prussia, is Germany Holy Roman Empire?<br>That's it  
>PD: Dear Prussia: My friends say we're alike, only because I'm loud, arrogant, confident and German. I think it's because I'm AWESOME like you and they are just jealous<p>

Prussia smiles "Kesese, ja I bet they are totally jealous, of course you're not as awesome as me but you sound awesome enough to be my friend!"

"Prussia, shut up, we have dare and truths!" E.M swatted at the back of his head. "Okay, first dare, AW Prussia make out with Canada!" E.M fangirled uncontrollably and fainted with a nosebleed

"Sorry about her Prucan is her OTP" Hungary said as got her camera out to film "Okay, go ahead you two"

"Ze awesome me is too awesome foe this!" Prussia complained.

"Just do it before I have to get my frying pan again!" Hungary threatened.

"On second thought, it would be very un-awesome of me to ignore a dare" Prussia smiled as he walked over to the shy country with a light blush across his cheeks. Both countries pressed their lips together softly but passionately and they quickly broke apart.

"Oh come on, no tongue?" Hungary complained.

"ze dare said nothing about tongue!" Prussia said as he sat back down.

Canada snuggled into kumajiro's back as he blushed. E.M slowly stood up "I'm okay let's do this!"

Hungary settled one hand onto E.M "sorry, but you missed it" She said. E.M started sobbing "b-but don't worry! I have the whole hing on tape" E.M stopped sobbing immanently.

"Okay then~ next dare! Muhaha. England" England swallowed slowly. "you have to become France's slave for the whole of this chapter!"

"WHAT!" England choked as France gave him his legendary rape face and dragged him into the bed room.

"I have a feeling that we won't be seeing them for the rest of the chapter." E.M said as she rubbed the back of her head. "So with that, next dare! Romano! come with me!"

"What do you want, Bastard" Romano said as he stomped over to E.M. E.M Whispered the dare into his ear "Ha! Easy!" Romano said smugly as he walked up to his brother "veneziano," Romano started.

"Si?" Italy said as he looked up to face Romano.

"Pasta is now illegal!" Romano stated.

Italy looked shocked for a while, but then tears started rolling down his cheeks "W-what?" He said though sobs.

E.M Hugged Italy into her chest "Don't cry Italy, it was a dare, we thought it would make you mad!"

"So, I can still have pasta?" Italy asked as he dried his tears.

"Of course!" E.M said, pleased that she could make the Italian happier.

"Okay, then I forgive you both!" Italy smiled again.

"Let's just leave that dare and never speak of it again, Next dare! Hungary, you may dress America up in anything you want!"

Hungary's eyes started to sparkle as she grabbed America's arm and dragged him into the other room "I'll show you all my creation at the end of the chapter! E.M make sure you get pics!" she called as she handed E.M her camera on the way out.

"Okay then! I guess onto the truths! As America is preoccupied, I'll just ask Canada! So Canada was France a good parent? And do you think that England and France make a good couple?" E.M asked.

"Well Papa France was always very kind to me, and, um he is one of the very few who acknowledge me so I think he is a good parent. And, um, I think they would make a good couple, if they stopped fighting all the time" Canada said as he blushed slightly.

"Aw, anyway, next truth, Germany when are you going to tell Italy you love him?" E.M said as she fed Canada some pancakes.

Germany blushed deeply "I already confessed if that's what you mean." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, Bella, he just gets shy about these types of things." Italy giggled as he kissed Germany's cheek, Making the bigger country blush deeper.

"Kawaii!" E.M squeed as she took a picture for Hungary. "Okay next question! Spain, Who is the best lover you ever had?"

"That's easy! My little Roma!" He answered as he hugged Romano tightly.

"Hey, Let go of me, tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, pushing Spain of him. E.M quickly took a pic.

"Well, next truth!" E.M read the question and her smile dropped, the whole room went silent as they waited to hear the question "Prussia, is Germany Holy Roman Empire?" Every country looked at Prussia and then at Germany, Who now had a questing look on.

"Kesese, Yes!" Prussia grinned as the room gasped.

Italy turned to Germany with tears in his eyes and hugged him tightly "You kept your promise, i'm so glad." He whispered into Germany's ear.

"Aw! Okay, enough with the feels, or else I'll cry, that was the last truth! so, Hungary!" E.M Yelled.

"Okay, okay, here!" Hungary said as she pushed America out of the room, now dressed in a green flowing dress with golden trims. The whole room burst out laughing.

"Well It's an improvement." E.M giggled as she passed Hungary the photos "Oh I almost forgot!" E.M made her way to the bedroom and she knocked on the door "Wrap it up in there!" E.M yelled to France and England. "See you all next chapter!"

"Hey!" Romano stood up "How come we get dares but you don't?"

"I never said anything about not getting dares, So readers, dare me if you want, bring it on for future chapters!" E.M said with a huge challenging grin.


	9. EM's First Dare & Happy New Year!

Hungary bounced into the room, were all the counties were waiting, with E.M on her back "On wards, horsey!" E.M laughed.

"Um, miss Hungary, why are you giving E.M a piggy back ride?" Italy asked, confused.

"I lost a bet" Hungary sighed "Don't ask"

"Like, OMG I want a pony ride too!" Poland said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"No!" Hungary said as she let E.M off her back "Anyways we have Dares!"

"Fine!" E.M huffed.

HappyCat12345

(This is an awesome fic! Almost as awesome as Prussia in fact!)  
>I dare England and France to read a Lemon Fruk yaoi to the readers.<br>I dare Hungary and Japan to show everyone their pictures!  
>I dare E.M. to kiss Russia in front of Belarus.<br>Ask the countries what they did for Christmas (I especially want to hear from Italy and Germany, and Spain and Romano)  
>Ask Belarus who she would obsess over if Russia wasn't around (Onii-chan or no one is not an acceptable answer!)<p>

E.M's eyes sparkled "Thank you so much, i'm glad you like it, Let's get onto your first dare! England and France must read a Fruk lemon fanfic! Hungary, if you would"

Hungary retrieved a fanfic called 'One more night' by E.M herself.

France and England started the fanfic in sync "The dark room was filled with pleading moans and pleasured pants, Francis looked deep into his lovers emerald eyes, that were now clouded over with lust." England quickly ripped the fanfic up, "Why, the bloody hell would you write something so disgusting?" He yelled.

"Honhonhon, I like mon cheri" France said as he gently squeezed Englands ass.

"Get the hell away from me Frog face!" England yelled as he ran over to the other side of the room with a flustered face.

"Then I guess next dare?" Hungary said sadly as she looked at the pile of torn paper on the floor in front of her.

"Don't worry, I made extras!" E.M smirked as she handed a folded copy of the fanfic to Hungary "Right, next dare!" E.M said as she turned towards the other countries. "Hungary, Japan, You have to show your pictures to the other countries!"

Both Japan and Hungary blush as they hand out their picture.

"Aw, Roma, you look so cute in this one!" Spain said as he turned to show the picture to Romano.

Romano blushed deeply "What the fuck? How the hell did you Bastards get this!?" He screamed outraged.

Hungary and Japan quickly scooped up all of the pictures, before the pictures had too many fingerprints on them, and stored them away.

E.M screamed and hugged the next dare to her chest "Okay Belarus, please stand her." Belarus did as she was told, all the while making sure to see Russia. "Okay now Russia, come here please." E.M continued sweetly.

"Da? What now" Russia said before he was greeted by a soft pair of lips landing on his.

Belarus lost it and began chasing after E.M who quickly ran into the bathroom and hiding behind the door. After making sure that Belarus was in the bathroom, E.M swung around, out the door and locked the door behind her. Leaving Belarus, scratching at the side of the door muttering "kill, Kill"

"O...O-kay O-on to the t-truths!" E.M said as she tried to catch her breath "Okay so what did you all do for christmas?"

"Well, me and germany, had a pasta dinner next to the fire and we kissed under mistletoe and then Germany gave me his pres-" Germany quickly put his hand over Italy's mouth.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother you potato bastard!?" Romano started to rant before he was interrupted by spain

"Me and Roma had a fun christmas to, in fact the picture from before was from it, You looked super cute as a reindeer Roma" Romano hit him and started another rant.

The other countries said that it was how it is every year, except for sweden and finland, who looked at each other for a split second before averting their eyes and blushing lightly.

"Okay so next truth, Oh god." E.M paused for a second "I know, Hungary grab some rope and get ready." Hungary quickly untied the rope and stretched it out. E.M slowly opened the bathroom came flying out, Straight into the rope and Hungary and E.M tied her up securely. "Okay, Belarus We have a question for you"

"What type of question?" Belarus asked suspiciously.

"One to do with Russia, kinda." E.M said. Belarus agreed to answer. "Okay so who would you obsess over if not Russia?"

"No one." Belarus stated plainly.

"Sorry but HappyCat said you can't say no one"

"Fine" Belarus paused for a second "I guess if I squint, then Prussia kinda looks like Onii-chan"

"Really? Hmm, Okay then, well that was the last truth so I guess this is the end of this chapter!" Hungary gabbed E.M in the ribs "OW! Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Happy New Year to all my fantastic readers! Love yas lots, see ya next chapter!"


	10. GerIta!

E.M walks in smiling brightly "Hey everyone next chapter I have something extremely amazing planned, so watch out for that. Anyway, this is the third chapter, you know what that means, Muhaha!" The countries look at each other with a slightly worried look.

Hungary darts up to E.M "Who is it, tell me!" E.M giggles and whispers the pairing into her friend's ear, Hungary squeals loudly.

"Okay, firstly, Romano!" E.M points at Romano.

"Bastard! There's no way i'm gonna do that!"

"Oh it's not your turn, but we need do you help." E.M replies with a grin.

Romano approaches E.M and Hungary cautiously. Hungary nods at E.M before grabbing some rope and tying Romano to a chair. "What the hell bastards!"

"Okay Italy, Germany follow me!" E.M laughs.

"HEY! Get the fuck away from my brother you potato eating bastard!" Romano struggled in the chair.

Germany and Italy followed E.M both of them blushing deeply. "Okay, here we are! You know the drill you cannot come out for a hour!" E.M said as she shoved both of them into the small room and closing the door behind them.

"Doisu?" Italy said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Ja?" Germany replied looking down, too embarrassed to look the smaller country in the eyes.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Italy"

"Oh" Italy paused for a moment "Then can we kiss?"

"Vhat?!" Germany blushed even more as Italy shuffled closer to him, locking there lips together in a deep passionate kiss.

"Doitsu, please take care of me" Italy said as he looked up at Germany, eyes filled with lust and want. Germany took a deep breath, knowing that he couldn't hold back anymore and pulled the Italian into another kiss, slightly forceful but full of lust, Italy started to pant as Germany pushed him down and started to kiss gently down his jawline as he slowly unbuttoned his lovers shirt.

Meanwhile...

"Okay that's enough" E.M said shutting her laptop down.

"What!? Why do you always do this!" Japan and Hungary shrieked.

"Calm down, I've decided that each one of our little viewing will get more lustful each time so the reviewers will have to keep sending in one hour of heaven dares"

"Fine" Both of the two yaoi obsessed countries calmed down

"Okay guys see you in the next chapter! Oh and I cannot wait to show you all my surprise! Bye!" E.M said with a huge grin on her face.


	11. Bunny-chan, luCy and Competition

E.M bounces in the room, dragging two girls behind her. "Hey guys, remember that surprise I told you all about? Well here they are, meet Bunny-chan!" She said as she gestured to the brunette with blonde highlights to her left "And this is luCy!" E.M added as she gestured to the blonde haired girl to her right.

Both of the girls eyes widened and they ran over to Italy, pushing eachother "Fuck you Italy is mine!" Bunny-chan yelled as she gabbed luCy in the ribs.

"Bullshit!" luCy said, pulling on Bunny-chans hair.

"Ah! Please don't fight over me, Bellas!" Italy said with tears in his eyes.

"Aww!" Both Bunny-chan and luCy squealed.

"Fine, I guess I could get along with her for Italy" luCy said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Okay, but only for Italy!" Bunny-chan stated, pouting.

"Okay, on that note, let's look at the review!" E.M interrupted.

Sophie D

Happy new year to you too! w  
>My truths are!<br>Norway, WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?  
>Sweden and Finland. .. are you guys truly married?! O.o<br>Russia, do you think America is cute?  
>BTT: What's the craziest thing you guys have ever done?<br>My dares (_)  
>Hungary, kiss Austria or Prussia on the mouth! You choose<br>England: Let France teach you how to cook! (I wonder if that's even possible!)  
>Spain, Germany you have to... play with the Italians Curls!<br>Canada, I dare you to seduce Prussia! Let the French part of your country show up! Make Francis proud!  
>*Waves* Byee<p>

"Buhahaha!" E.M said, clutching her sides "Hey, Norway! What does the fox say?!"

"I'm not doing it!" Norway said with a annoyed look on his face.

"Fine! luCy, wanna read the next question?"

"Sure! Sweden and Finland!" luCy grinned, as both countries turned around "Are you really married?"

Finland blushed slightly but nodded as Sweden plainly said "Of course"

"Okay, then Bunny-chan, your turn to read a-" E.M was cut of as Bunny-chan pulled the question card out of her hand.

"Russia, do you think America is cute?!"

"Da!" Russia smiled, hugging a sunflower to his chest.

"Aww!" E.M smiled at how sweet he looked.

"Hey! Heros aren't cute!" America huffed.

"Well maybe you're not a hero!" luCy yelled at america.

"Wow luCy deep" E.M sighed

"Sorry, i'll try not to get angry for the rest of the chapter" luCy rolled her eyes.

E.M ruffled her hair, before getting swatted at by luCy "Well next question, BTT what is the craziest thing you have ever done?"

BTT all looked at each other and smirked "Well this one time we" Prussia started before bursting into laughter.

Spain cut in "We streaked!"

France interrupted "In the middle of the world conference!" They all collapsed into balls of laughter on the floor.

E.M, Bunny-chan and luCy all chuckled at the thought of the three countries streaking."it was not funny" Germany stated with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, Germany" E.M calmed down "let's move onto the dares, firstly, Hungary, kiss either Prussia or Austria on the mouth!"

Hungary sighed "Fine" she peaked Austria on the lips, lightly.

"Bunny-chan, read the next dare!" E.M ordered.

"Okay" Bunny-chan said as she stopped staring at Italy long enough to read the dare card that was handed to her "England, let France teach you to cook."

France looked horrified " There is no way I am going into the kitchen with the black sheep of europe!"

"I told you to stop calling me that! and anyway, what do you mean teach!" England shouted.

"Just get the fuck into the kitchen!" E.M yelled at the two blondes as she pushed them into the kitchen.

After about an hour the two countries came back out of the kitchen covered in black soot.

"um..." luCy looked at the two with a confused look on her face "you two should go get washed up while we finish the dares"

"Honhonhon she is right, come on angleterre i'll wash you back for you" France whispered in england's ear.

"WHAT!" England screamed as he was picked up and lead into the bathroom.

"Well then, okay next dare" E.M eyes widened as she looked down at the dare in her hand. hungary, Bunny-chan, luCy and japan looked over her shoulder at the dare. "Spain, Germany! You must play with Romano and Italy's curls!"

A small smile appeared on spain's lips as the two italians blushed deeply as there lovers approached them, spain was the first one to pull slightly on Romano's curl, enjoying how red Romano's face was. A small moan left Romano's lips and he quickly put his hands around his mouth. "S-sorry Italy" Germany mumbled as he reached for the Italy's curl. Italy soon began to pant and moan. Seeing the moaning Italyin below him, Germany picked up Italy and made for the bedroom.

"E.M?" spain said, not looking away from Romano "Is that room used for the one hour in heaven free?"

"Of course and your very welcome to it!" E.M smiled as Spain picked up Romano in a bridal fashion and starting to lick on romano's curl as they ran down the corridor and closed the door behind them.

"I don't know how to feel" luCy said as she sat with her eyes wide.

E.M stared her down and said "Embrace the Yaoi!" Bunny-chan giggled.

"Can we just get on with the next dare!" luCy sighed.

"Okay, i've been looking forward to this one, Canada!" E.M smiled.

"Yes, E.M?" the shy country whispered. E.M whispered into Canada's ear. "what!"

"Oh, I have an idea!" E.M whispered into Canada's ear again, telling him her idea.

"Um, okay." Canada left the room to get ready for E.M's suggestion.

"What did you tell him E.M?" Hungary asked curiously.

Before E.M could answer Canada came back into the room with a bottle of maple syrup and walked over to Prussia, who looked confused but also extremely happy that he is getting attention. Canada then removed the cap on the maple syrup and poured it over his hand, licking his fingers. Prussia gulped and quickly picked up Canada, carrying him into the spare bedroom.

E.M wiped her nose bleed "Okay that was the last dare, but I have a competition, who ever sends in the best pickup line, will receive a prize" E.M paused and slapped her legs to make a drum roll, "I will write a fanfic of any ship and any fandom of any AU! I will reveal the Winner in the next Chapter, to enter just send your pickup line, the Ship, Fandom and AU you want if you win and Ta-Da done! The pick-up line can be Hetalia related or just any Fandom related or just a general pick-up line, so until next chapter see ya later, readers!"


End file.
